For Realsies!
by NacaMichio
Summary: When Shawn has an arguement with his father what is the next sequential thing that should happen? He get's kidnapped of course! Listen to the song Lights by Ellie Goulding while reading for full effect! Please Review! T for safety
1. Chapter 1

00000000000000000**Disclaimer:I Do not own Psych**000000000000000000

ooooooooooo**Enjoy**ooooooooooooo

Shawn turned around," It's not about that, Dad! you know what, I'm out of here!" He spun to leave when suddenly he was grabbed roughly by the arm and spun around.

"Shawn, I know you have issues with me but think just for a second."

"Think about what? There is nothing left to think about! "

"You're not thinking hard enough!" Henry poked Shawn's forhead hard.

"Cause I am an idiot! Right, Dad? Never good enough for you!"

"Get out of here! Go!"

"I tried! That's great! Push me away like you did mom!" Suddenly Henry slammed Shawn to a wall and pressed his forarm to his throat, cutting off his air supply. Shawn struggled and sucked in as much air as he could.

"Dad!" He gasped, hitting him in the face and shoulders.

"You listen to me! I will not have this disrespect any further! Understood!" Had it been any other day these comments would frustrate Henry but today everything had boiled up and Shawn was being an idiot, worse than normal.

Shawn nodded and gasped, trying to pry himself loose of his father's grasp. Henry's eyes widened at what he was doing. He dropped Shawn, who fell to the floor choking.

"Shawn, I..." He leaned down and touched Shawn's shoulder. He was feverishly wiping tears away and trying to catch his breath. Henry pulled Shawn into a hug but once Shawn caught his breath he pushed Henry away and stood up. He slowly made it to the door then left, slamming it as hard as he could. Henry heard Shawn's motercycle and that was the last time anyone saw Shawn for the next twenty four hours.

000000000ooooo00000000

Juliet fell off the bed in a bundle of sheets,"Sorry, Shawn." She whispered. When she didn't hear his mumbling she sat up and touched the bed. Her eyebrows knitted and she stood up only to still see no shawn. If there was no Shawn, what woke her up? Where was he? She jumped when her phone went off and picked it up immediately.

"Hello?" She said a little too excitedly.

"O'Hara!" It was Lassitor.

"Yes."

"Have you seen Spencer today?"

"No. I haven't seen him for about twenty four hours. When I went to bed I thought he would show up later. He hasn't. What's up?"

"His father came in. Said Spencer was gone for at least twenty hours. That was four hours ago. He has been missing long enough. If you, Guster and Mr. Spencer havn't seen him then this is a missing persons case. Come in at once." Lassitor sounded strange. She hung up and started to unwrap from the sheets.

000000000ooooooo00000000

Juliet sighed loudly then she lost it. She collapsed into Gus' chest, sobbing. He was gone. Shawn had been taken. Buzz had noticed somthing funny on the security cameras outside the office. Lassitor rewound it again.

((((((Hours earlier)))))))

Shawn turned his bike off. Why had Jeff called so late at night? All shawn wanted to do was go home and crawl in bed with Juliet then stay home and watch movies with Gus. Normally his father didn't get to him this much but he still had troubles breathing from the attack. He walked to the front steps of the SBPD and shook Jeff's hand. He had met Jeff a year ago but had rarely talked to him .

"What's up, Jeff?"

"Are you alright, buddy?" Jeff put a hand behind Shawn's head.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Shawn huffed then suddenly Jeff pressed a cloth to Shawn's face painfully. shawn struggled but it was useless. After his fight with his father he was not in the shape to fend this man off. Once unconcious he was carried away by a man that no one knew by anything other than, 'The hooded man'.

(((((Now)))))

Juliet watched the hooded man carry Shawn away," How did he avoid all the cameras!" Juliet screamed, but it only came out as a whine.

"I have no clue. They are set in such a way that there are minimal blind spots and he found all of them." Lassitor looked around at the shocked faces but only one stood out to him. Henry Spencer's face changed from fear to rage to shock, anger, then guilt then all of it over again. What was that little bit of guilt? What did he know?

"I..." Henry started then something happened that no one had ever believed could. Henry sat in the chair and started crying, loudly. Juliet went over and hugged him, soon being followed by Gus. After a bit they stepped away. Henry sat up," We faught and after he left my house I knew he wasn't fit to leave. I knew if anything happened he wouldn't be able to handle it, whether it be rain on his bike or this. This was my fault."

"Look. I can get a little of the man's face." It zoomed in and Henry suddenly stood up and left the room. Shawn was hanging limp in the man'd arms, a large bruise stretched from his neck and all the way down into his shirt. There was the guilt. That was why Lassitor had seen the little glint of horror in Henry's eyes.

0000000oooooo0000000


	2. Chapter 2

00000000000000000**Disclaimer:I Do not own Psych**000000000000000000

ooooooooooo**Enjoy**ooooooooooooo

Shawn jolted awake and pain laced through his entire body. He squinted and looked around. Even that little movement hurt. He was tied to the arms and legs of the chair by the arms and was in a grey room with a bookcase in one corner and a bunkbed in the other. A small body was covered up on the top bed.

"Hey!Hey! You alright up there?" Shawn said in a rough raspy voice. Based on the condition he was in he had been asleep for a day and a half maybe more. He tried to move the chair but found it was bolted to the floor.

"Don't do that!" Shawn looked up quickly and the room spun dizzily. He only barely made out the shape of a small boy with long honey blonde hair.

"Do what? "

"Escape! The last person who did that, the Santa Babera Police had a locker researved for him."

"Did they? They never had a locker for me!"

"In the morgue you idiot!"

"For such a little boy you are awfully mean." Shawn tugged on his hand restraints then groaned. His wrists hurt like open wounds. They had practically sawed his hands off with the rope. suddenly the door flew open and a man with a blue longsleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up, walked in.

"Shut up! get back up there, Kelly!" The man shouted at the boy.

"Kelly? That's an awsome name! That's a guys name as well as a girls. Duel gender. I knew a girl named Micheal. And she was the coolest person I have ever met." Shawn smiled at the small boy as he climbed back up the ladder. He winked when the boy made eye contact.

"Shut up. Now you remember me, right? I didn't rattle you stupid, right?"

"Jeff? Right? J-E-F-F."Shawn smiled but was hit hard in the face and the room spun again. He spit blood on the floor andwiped his face on the bit of sleeve he could reach.

"Kelly. I'll bring food. Feed him tonight and Mom is coming over tonight. Be ready." Then Jeff left the room. Shawn dry heaved for about five minutes then slowly sat up. He noticed that Kelly had a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Kelly asked quietly.

"Yeah. So, he your dad or what?" Shawn asked, coughing lightly.

"Yep. I think. Mom isn't sure but she has to work so she leaves me with the one she thinks is my dad."

"What's your mom's name?" Shawn hung his head," Why do I feel like this? I feel like a defrosted Eggo..."

"A what? Uh, Jeff drugged you. Didn't want you to get out. Can you sit up? I don't want you to choke." Kelly smiled as he helped Shawn sit up.

000000ooooo0000000

Juliet sat at her desk and tried to hide behind her computer screen. She watched, almost dead to the world, as Buzz talked to Lassitor about the case. Not the case. Her boyfriend. She felt the tears welling up. She looked away from the two and ran her hands through her hair then something on her desk pinged. A video chat request flashed on her internet screen. She clicked it and gasped. Shawn was on her screen, his beautiful, green eyes shown with joy and something else she had only rarely seen, anger. He smiled at her then looked up at someone off the screen.

"Juliet." He looked at her again," Are you alone?"

"Yes, Shawn. God, I'm so scared."

"Juliet, I love you." he suddenly flinched and looked up at the thing off the screen. He nodded and looked back at her," He wants you to get the others. Please." She realised that Shawn had a microphone attatched to his shirt. That was why she only heard Shawn's side.

"Lassitor! Gus! Henry!" She screamed. None of them had ever heard her use this voice before. Henry was the first to her desk," It's Shawn. Get behind me." They all piled in behind her to get a look at the screen. Shawn's eyes rolled back for a moment then he shook his head and looked up.

"You are going to get a clue. From our host, the Gallium Killer. He say's that he likes that name. He had hoped you would catch on to the traces of Gallium he left in the victims mouths. You're a smart one... No, you are not! She is my girlfriend and I will kill you if you go anywhere near her!" Shawn tried to get loose when somthing was thrown into view and hit him in the face.

"Shawn. Calm down. Tell us what he wants." Juliet's voice was steady and she knew just how to calm him down," I have been threatened by much worse." She shuddered at the thought about Mr. Yin and the events of the year before.

He sat back and breathed heavily, blood dripping down his face from his hairline. Her heart dropped, "Fine!" He shouted at the invisible man," He says if you identify the next element at the next scene he will tell you a secret. Dad! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said..." Then the screen went dark. Juliet froze in her place, staring at where he had been.

Henry turned around and punched a wall. Lassitor pointed,"Is that the same...?" He asked. Juliet nodded.

"Who is the Gallium killer?"Gus asked.

"He is a killer who left a metal called Gallium at the crime scene. This is not found naturally in well nature. So I found out where it was made. It's terribly commen. We have no leads. He normally kills people fitting Shawn's discription. It's dangerous so we didn't hire you as consultants because Shawn would have been a prime canidate and we were right." Lassitor said coldly.

"All I know is that Shawn has been in this situation before. Shawn knows what to do in these cases. I have faith in him." Gus nodded as if he had just proven a point.

"Mr. Lassitor?" Buzz said from the other end of the station," Call for you." Lassitor walked over and took the phone. After a few moments his eyes widened and he dropped the phone. He bolted down the hall and out the door.

Juliet ran out just after him and her eyes widened. A hooded man stood with a gun pointed at Lassitor. Lassitor of course had his gun out. The hooded man smiled and turned and shot. Before Juliet knew what was going on the shot rang out and Lassitor was laying at her feet holding a bleeding arm.

"You took a bullet for me!" She knelt and applied pressure to his wound. She watched Buzz running then watched Henry catch up to and overpass Buzz. He almost had the man but he went out of her sight and she wouldn't have been able to see through the tears welling up in her eyes.

0000000ooooooo000000


	3. Chapter 3

00000000000000000**Disclaimer:I Do not own Psych**000000000000000000

ooooooooooo**Enjoy**ooooooooooooo

Shawn watched Jeff turn the camera off then shove Kelly roughly away. He had held the gun to Kelly's head the entire time. Shawn wanted to kill this man but he couldn't. Even without the bondage he wouldn't have been able to so much as hold himself up.

"Well, right about now your friend "Lassie" will be getting a call from a friend and he won't like it very much. If you had been a little better then I could have called him off. Go to bed, Kelly. I come in here in an hour and you are not in that bed then I will not hesitate!" Kelly scrambled to the bed and sat up.

"Jeff, Can we tie Shawn up to the bottom bunk. He's not reacting like the others to the drugs. he may really be sick."

"What do you care?" Jeff tucked the gun in his belt and turned to Kelly.

"I mean, you don't want him to die before we are done, right?" Kelly hid his deep blue eyes behind his hair.

"Fine. No talking until morning." Jeff took his gun out and untied Shawn's legs and helped him stand. He walked him over to the bed and tied his hands together above his head and to the bedpost.

"This isn't very comfortable. Could I at least have a little pillow mint? You know, the ones they..." Jeff hit him in the stomach and turned the lights off.

"Go to sleep. Long day tomorrow." The door closed and Shawn cried out in pain. He tried to catch his breath but in the end he succumbed and passed out.

000000oooooo00000

Lassitor walked out into the hospital lobby with his arm in a sling over his white suit shirt . He held his jacket and tie in his good hand. He smiled then nodded at Juliet and Gus.

"Did they get the shooter?" He asked. Suddenly Juliet stood up and hugged him around the neck. He stood there a moment then wrapped his arm around her.

"You took a bullet for me!" She whispered, her voice hourse.

"I did. Are you, uh, alright?" Lassitor whispered, uncomfortably.

"Yes. Thank you!" She moved back and suddenly Gus hugged him also but moved away almost immediatly.

"So we catch him or not?" Lassitor asked, walking away and leading them out.

"Actually, Henry took him down and he swallowed a cionide pill. He's dead and his fingerprints swelled up so there isn't any clues yet as to who he is. "

"Well, tomorrow, bright and early, let's get to it! Nothing is just enough to catch this guy."

"No, you are on medical leave. You go home. we will take care of this. Actually, Gus will be taking you home." she smiled and helped him into the passenger seat of his own car.

"Well, Guster is a decent driver at least." Lassitor sighed as she shut the door.

0000000oooooo00000000

Shawn woke up and shivered. It was freezing. _Ok, don't feel like a defrosted eggo anymore, that's for sure._ He thought to himself. Kelly looked over the bunk.

"Hey. I heard you moving around down there. I thought you had gone to sleep." Kelly whispered.

"I had. It's a bit arctic in here."

"What?" Kelly flipped his honey blonde hair out of his eyes," It's burning up in here."

"Really? I feel awful." Shawn sighed and rolled onto his side the best he could.

"It's hot." Kelly said qietly.

"Do you have extra blankets up there?" Shawn whispered then mentally smacked his head.

"No. Were you seriously going to take a blanket from a fifteen year old?" Kelly laughed and rolled back onto the top bed.

"No. I was making sure you had enough blankets." Shawn smiled to himself.

"Well, we should sleep. If Dad doesn't hear anything from in here, I get to go to a three day sleepover!"

"Alright. Sleep away." Shawn turned so he was looking out over the room. Nothing was really sticking out to him, as if no one actually lived here. It looked as if the furniture had been moved in here for an open house. The room even still smelled like the grey paint. Maybe they had changed the room so that Shawn couldn't pinpoint the location. He looked around again but the room spun. It was hard to concentrate. At least he knew his Dad, Gus, Lassie and Juliet were looking for him. They were the best of the best. They would find him.

0000oooo0000


	4. Chapter 4

00000000000000000**Disclaimer:I Do not own Psych**000000000000000000

ooooooooooo**Enjoy**ooooooooooooo

Shawn was pulled roughly from the bed and sleep. Jeff drug him to the chair and reattatched him.

"Kelly. Time for school. Go get ready. Don't come back in here."

"Can I go to my friends house tonight?" Kelly asked, rolling out of bed.

"Yeah." Jeff said, apsentmindedly. Shawn saw a hose in Jeff's hand. Once Kelly left Jeff set up and camera and turned it on," Ok, so your friends are watching, so make sure to yell really loud."

"At what?" He asked as he watched Jeff turn down the thermostat. the air became even more frigid to Shawn's chilled, feverish body.

"This." Suddenly the hose sprayed him in the face. He jumped back in the chair and tried to catch his breath but choked. He turned his face back and forth as he soaked down.

Shawn kicked frantically as he choked. the stream stopped and he was hit hard in the face. He cried out without meaning to.

He sat gasping and staring at the floor as the water dripped off of him. Once he finally felt like he was drying, Jeff grabbed him and put a knife to his throat. Jeff was talking but Shawn couldn't understand him. He tried to stay as still as possible but cried out when the knife bit into his flesh just above his jawline.

Shawn closed his eyes tight and tried to pull away but was held fast. He was stronger than this.

00000oooo00000

Julliet watched Shawn get drenched for a third time," We asked you what you wanted!"

"I thought you were smarter than this!" The distorted voice yelled.

"Ok, Just stop!" Juliet almost lost it but Henry touched her shoulder gently and she calmed down," Please continue."

The man stopped spraying the water on Shawn, who sat with the water dripping off his face as he stared at the floor. He was shivering and they could see his breath in the freezing room.

"I want my son to go to a good home if you find me, that's for sure. Nothing but the best in foster care. What I really want is... Well you'll have to find out next time. Since you wouldn't listen to me earlier I'll just have to rethink my position. Until then." He walkked out of the room. Juliet's heart sank, even though he was being tortured, Juliet was selfish enough to be glad to see Shawn at all. When the camera did not disconect she exhaled the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Juliet? Is this thing still on?" Shawn's voice sounded like angel's chorus to her ears. He glanced up even though he didn't move his head. After the beating he had just taken she was surprized he could even speak.

"Shawn! Shawn!" She said to the camera.

"Juliet? Dad? Gus? That...He must have turned off the speakers..." Shawn kicked then realised somthing and started to move around," Is that... Gus what do you say now? Not the stupidest idea ever!" He started to wiggle in his seat," If I could... I knew buying it was a good idea."

"Gus, Do you know what he's going on about?" Henry asked, breaking Juliet's concentration.

"Oh! A few weeks ago he got a new, waterproof, metal, green, Psych phone case. I told him it was too expensive and useless. Shawn has his phone, but his hands are tied."

"Shawn has his phone?" Juliet had her phone out and halfway dialed by the time the two with her noticed. Henry took it from her and hid it.

"When he figures out how to get it out, he'll know when to use it. You don't want him to get it taken away. Plus if he uses it at the wrong time, do you think that guy will hesitate? He didn't really have any demands. When you interupted what he was saying he looked relieved."

"How could you tell? He was hooded. All we could see was his hands." Gus asked as Juliet just stared at Henry's pocket.

"His body language. Juliet would have noticed it too but she was a little distracted. And Juliet, When he makes that call, It will be to you." They all looked at the screen at the shivering Shawn. He tried to hide how cold and miserable he was but was not succeeding. He shivered and moaned and tried to hide his face from the camera. Suddenly he became focased on somthing beside him," come on Shawn. One clue. Anything. Look around." Shawn shook his head and squinted.

"Leland Bosseigh High School? Kelly said he was only ... what would ...?"Shawn was barely audible as he read the thing in the distance," Must be older than... Why would they...? Oh, smart boy, left that here for me to see, I bet."

"Be more specific. What is wrong with him?" Juliet whispered.

"No! That's enough. There is a boy, named Kelly, at Leland Bosseigh High school. His Dad probably isn't the best dad in the world. Might avoid the parent scene, ya know? That's just enough. We need somone to look into it. Good boy, Shawn." Henry smiled and walked to the Chief's office. Juliet just hoped it was enough.

000000oooo0000000


	5. Chapter 5

00000000000000000**Disclaimer:I Do not own Psych**000000000000000000

ooooooooooo**Enjoy**ooooooooooooo

Shawn sat. Day's seemed to pass. He probably hadn't been there as long as he thought but the little naps he got in between hose downs made him lose track of time. he felt the drugs worse than ever.

"Shawn?" He looked up and smiled at Kelly.

"Hey. So, how was your sleepover?"

"Good. Shawn, if you don't get out of here soon, he will kill you! I came home early. Jeff is still at work. I have to get you out of here.'

"No, Kelly. He'll hurt you. I do have one request then you promise me you will go back to your friend's house."

"Alright. What is it?" Kelly asked. he had probably seen Jeff do this a few times.

"Take the phone out of my back pocket and turn on the GPS. Then put it back." Shawn nodded as Kelly took out the phone pressed some buttons and put it back.

"When the cops come, I hope Jeff isn't here." Kelly whispered as he turned to leave.

"Why not?" Shawn asked. Kelly came back and leaned close to Shawn's ear.

"He has a shot gun and will shoot the first one through the door. I'll turn the sound on so you can warn your friends." Kelly flipped a switch on the camera and then walked out.

000000ooooo000000

The sound suddenly went off on the screen," What just happened?" Juliet hit the keyboard," That kid turned the sound off!"

"That must have been Kelly." Gus said, turning to Henry," Why would he help Shawn then turn off the sound?"

" He didn't help Shawn. He didn't turn the GPS on. He's going to tell this "Jeff" that Shawn has a phone. Wait, somthing's happening."

A boy was suddenly flung to the ground next to Shawn. Shawn started shouting and trying to breaak his restraints when he was smacked. The man pointed at him and said something then kicked Kelly.

"Did you see that?" Henry asked as the man continued to kick Kelly. Shawn faught the restraints.

"What? See what?" Gus asked frantically.

"He isn't making contact with the boy. Look at his foot. There's a space there between his foot and the kid. Shawn can't see it. He thinks the kid is being beat the crap out of because of him. He's falling for it. This guy doesn't want anything but to torture Shawn. Watch." Henry growled as he watched. Shawn was trying to talk to the man, probably being witty. The man struck Shawn then threw the boy onto the bottom bunk where he hid. He turned to shawn and started yelling then turned the sound on.

"Now, we must move on, now that this little thing has ruined everything we must move on." the distorted voice cackled and Shawn stuck his chin out, trying to look brave until the man brought a big charcoal grill into the room and all of his fearlessness leaked out of him.

"What..."He cleared his voice," What is that for? Burgers?" He laughed nervously.

"No, Shawn." while the heat filled the room, visibley, the man untied Shawn's right arm and tied it to the armrest at the wrist and elbow. Shawn tried to stay calm but his breathing came in short gasps.

"Wait. the SBPD will give you anything for my return. I know you get your high off of this but please reconsider." Juliet had never seen Shawn beg before. Not like this. She wanted to look away so his pride wouldn't be hurt but she was so selfish. She wanted to see him. She felt so selfish.

000000oooo0000000


	6. Chapter 6

00000000000000000**Disclaimer:I Do not own Psych**000000000000000000

ooooooooooo**Enjoy**ooooooooooooo

00000ooooo000000

Shawn knew he was high, the drugs were making it hard to focas, but he could feel the heat from the grill behind him. He knew what was going to happen but couldn't do a thing to stop it. He watched Jeff carry a knife back behind him then bring it back. It glowed as he waved it in front of Shawn's face. Shawn shook his head no but Jeff didn't listen.

He felt the hot blade touch his skin then slice it open. Tears welled up in his eyes as he turned away and bit his tongue. His heart beat rapidly as if it was trying to escape the pain as well. The blade cut deep into his flesh again and he almost cried out. He barely could keep it in but suddenly Jeff slashed it across Shawn's chest, slicing deep just under his collar bone.

Shawn cried out as the cut bruned worse than anything he had ever felt in his life. He shook his head back and forth, his eyes pinched shut in pain as he gasped in pain. Suddenly he was being doused with freezing cold water. He gasped and coughed and gagged on the water as it prayed in his face. He thrashed and tried to get out of the painfully cold water.

The stream stopped and Shawn slumped over, sobbing to himself. He knew his Dad and gus would be watching as well as Juliet. He hated for them to see him this way but he couldn't move. He hurt so bad, his head was spinning when his bonds were cut. He fell to the wet cement floor and curled up. He gasped a few times and passed out.

0000000oooooo000000

Juliet stood up and the other two fell away," I got it! Kelly! A few years ago a mother was found killed and her son and husbund missing. They turned up three months later and the boy seemed fine but the father was scared. They dropped off the grid after that! Shawn was on the case. He provoked the killer and that cause the death of the mother." Juliet smiled.

" But the husbund was filing for devorce at the time. He hated the mother. Why would he want revenge? During this case the saddest thing was that the father wanted nithing to do with the son."

"The son..." Juliet sat back down, deep in thought," How old would the son be now?"

"Probably sixteen. Maybe eightteen. It was one of Shawn's first cases."

"It's not the dad. It's Kelly! He looked so young! Wow. "

"We could find where they are living and we got them."

000000oooooo000000


	7. Chapter 7  Bonus Chapter

00000000000000000**Disclaimer:I Do not own Psych**000000000000000000

ooooooooooo**Enjoy**ooooooooooooo

000000000**Sorry the last ones were so short**0000000000000000

ooooooooo**Here's a Bonus Chapter! One extra this time. Writing should be smooth from here out.**oooooooooooo

Shawn woke up and looked around. Why was he untied. He sat up and leaned against the wall. Kelly was watching him, sitting a few feet away.

"I am supposed to call Jeff if when you wake up." Kelly rubbed his bruised eye and smiled.

"You got beat up pretty bad."

"Yeah. Not your fault. It was my fault."

"Kelly, can I ask you somthing?"

"What?" Kelly rubbed his arms and waited.

"Do you want out of here?"

"Yes. More than anything." Kelly sighed.

"Give me five minutes. Please." Shawn took out his phone and dialed a number as fast as he could then waited.

"Shawn?" It was Juliet. He didn't want to do it but he had to.

"Jules, I love you, I need you to be very quiet. As quiet as you can. GPS this call. Go. Do it. Mute it so I can't hear you but you can hear me." he heard her sob.

"Alright." As soon as the phone went silent on the other end he stuck the phone back in his pocket.

"I have to go get Jeff. Please know what you're doing." Kelly stood and left the room. Soon after he came back with Jeff. Jeff pulled Shawn to his feet then punched him causeing him to fall back to the floor. Suddenly he started waving a gun at the other side of the room. Shawn scooted back into view of the camera. He knew he needed them to be here soon. He was pressed against the wall as another man came in, also hooded, and stood him up.

He closed his eyes and cursed silently to himself as the man found and dug out the phone," He is making a call." the man held his arms painfully behind him as Jeff punched Kelly then threw him in front of Shawn.

"Leave Kelly alone! He didn't know! I did it!" Shawn shouted as Kelly stood up. Jeff pointed the gun up at Kelly.

"Yes you did." Jeff growled then a shot rang across the room and Shawn jerked his head to the side as blood splatered across his face and Kelly fell to the floor. Shawn looked up at Jeff and his eyes changed from guilt to fury.

He elbowed the man behind him and grabbed Jeff, throwing him to the floor beside Kelly before jumping on top of him and punching him in the face repeatedly until he was pulled off by the other man. The man pulled him back by the elbows as he struggled.

000000oooooo0000000

Juliet stared at the house. She knew Shawn was in there but she had to follow protocol and wait. She waited and as soon as the signal was given she cocked her gun and lept out. She busted the door down and shouted," Police!" She heard a lot of shuffling and opened a door leading down a hallway then busted that door open just as one hooded man punched shawn in the stomach.

The two hooded men looked up at Juliet and shawn pulled from the man's grip and tackled the other, punching him over and over again. Juliet pointed her gun at the man that was still standing. Henry ran in and grabbed shawn around the waist and liften him up, spinning him away from the man he was attacking.

"Stop, Shawn! Stop!"

"He killed Kelly!" Shawn growled and struggled as Henry drug him out of the room. Suddenly The man from the floor ran out and took aim. Juliet heard the fire but didn't faulter. When the man took a step at her she shot his kneecap and ran out after Shawn.

0000ooooo0000

Shawn struggled against his father until they were outside. He tried to stumble away but fell to one knee and had to be caught. Henry held him and tried to stand him up. he glanced up and saw someone come out the doorway.

"Run, Dad!" Shawn shouted. They turned and Henry drug him along as hard as he could. the shot rang out and Shawn collapsed. Henry fell on Shawn and sat up then saw the huge bloody gaping hole on Shawn's back. He turned Shawn over and held the wound and held Shawn's face in his hand.

"Shawn, Stay with me." Henry said as he inspected Shawn for further wounds. Shawn Grabbed a chunk of grass and pulled it out as if that would make the pain go away as he struggled to breath

000000ooooo00000

ooooooooooo**Review!**ooooooooooooooo


	8. The End?

Juliet saw Henry leaning over Shawn and someone running off in the distance, away from another person laying on the ground. She started to run and stopped next to the body on the ground. She checked for a pulse. he was dead. If this was Jeff, as she assumed, who was running away from her?

She burst out as fast as she could, running out of her shoes. She finally had him close enough in her view that she could stop and take aim and he could not get away. She saw him hit a fence and screamed," Stop! Stop or I will shoot!" The boy stopped and turned, his hands up in surrender. A mocking grin spread across his face.

"Detective Juliet O'Hara. Been a very long time." He said in a chilling voice.

"Kelly Harvester?" She whispered.

"Why yes, you remembered. "

"Kelly, I have to arrest you. For the murder of Jeff Harvester..." Her voice trembled as he took a step.

"Oh, and Leane Harvester." He smiled even wider.

"You were only seven then. What ever your father told you happened, that was not your fault."

"It was her own fault. She was a bitch."

"Kelly, step back." She took a step back even though there was still space between them.

"In the report you wrote 'She was taken from behind then beat brutally. No chance to defend herself.' and that the killer was a weak coward. I am no coward, mind you, but I let that slide. when that Shawn Spencer thought he was so smart and came in saying the killer was a weak coward with mommy issues, then I got mad. He went on to say that the killer was working in self defense. Wrong again!"

"Kelly. Stop talking. You're delusional."

"I kicked her in the chest. She stood up and punched me in the face, like on several occassions. I finally lost it. Tired of what she did to us, I took out a knife and stabbed her in the back. Over and over. I just kept stabbing and as she lay bleeding and begging me i started to kick her and it felt so good. Then we left. If Shawn Spencer!" He spit the name like it was trash," had left us alone no one would have known that I killed her. When he called me a coward then he revieled that mom had been unfaithful and that scum Erik was sent to jail for my beautiful work... I became angry and he was able to find us. We would be gone but no. I needed revenge for him finding us and ruining my life!" Kelly took another angry step.

"Back up kelly! Last warning!" Sha shouted in her detective voice. None of what he was saying made sense, other than he stabbed Lieane Harvester. This kid was nuts.

"Now, he is going to die thinking that he was the reason I died! " Kelly busted out into the worst laughter Juliet had ever heard then he took another step. Juliet shot his knee without even thinking about it. His face turned to anger and she shot again. He grabbed the gaping wound in his chest then fell flat on his face. She checked his pulse then took out her walkie talkie and called Buzz over then ran back to Shawn.

She took his open hand. He lay barely breathing in his fathers arms. Juliet kissed his forehead," I'm here Shawn. I'm here."

"Jules. Hey!" Shawn whispered then coughed. Henry flinched when blood hit his face.

"Shawn, I need you to concentrate. I need you to live." she whispered.

"Reach in my pocket. " Shawn coughed again and blood poured from his mouth. She reached in his front pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Shawn..." She said, breathless. She opened the box and pulled out the largest diamond she had ever seen on a real ring.

"I saved up from the past six months jobs." he coughed again," Marry me? I know it isn't romantic at all..." She cut him off by kissing his bloody lips passionatly.

"Shawn Spencer, if you live then I will marry you three times in a row and never expect another gift from you in my life!"

"I'll hold you to that cause Dad is still having me make payments on that thing." Shawn smiled and Henry shook his head. Shawn laughed and it turned into spasms. Blood poured from his mouth as an ambulence rushed up.

"Hold in there, kid." Henry sighed" Hold on."


	9. Court

**This chapter may be a bit confusing. Sorry if I mess up the judicial system. Going on what I have see on TV.**

**I do not own Psych.**

"How does the defendant, Kelly Harvester, Plea?" The Judge asked from his podium.

"Not guilty. Why would I plea Guilty to something I didn't do?" Kelly Harvester shouted from his wheelchair. Months had passed since he had last been seen, being ressesitated on live television then being taken to the hospital. His reliease date just happened to be the date of his trial. Time seemed to pass unbarably slow for everyone in the room, but mostly for Witness 4, Juliet O'hara.

"Will witness 1 take the stand." Henry was vowed in and placed accordingly, then they started badgering him.

"Was Kelly Harvester seen actually laying a hand on Shawn Spencer?" The loud voice cut through Juliet's soul. she spun her engagement ring on her finger nervously. The tears right on the verge of falling, stayed where they were, even though she wanted to loose it on the man sitting across the courtroom from her.

"No, he was not seen laying a phisical hand on Shawn, but he did..."

"Just answer the questions given, Mr. Spencer."

"Yes, sir."

"Shawn Spencer knew Mr. Jeff Harvester, am I correct?"

"He had seen him once or twice but didn't know that was his name."

"Did Kelly or Jeff Harvester mislead Mr. Shawn Spencer about thier identities in any way?" Juliet dug her nails into her leg and tried not to scream.

"Yes."

"On what occassion?" The man asked quietly.

"Kelly Harvester told Shawn that he was fifteen." Henry grunted.

"And how would this effect anything?"

"Shawn knew Kelly Harvester. Kelly would have been eighteen , which he is, so in telling Shawn he was fifteen he hid who he actuelly was."

"But is it a crime to want to be younger than you really are?"

"No. It is not."

"Did you, Mr. Spencer, see Kelly Harvester, shoot Shawn Spencer?"

"I... No."

"Who did shoot Shawn Spencer?"

"I... did not see." Henry rubbed his eyes. The questions went on for hours, it seemed. Henry was worn by the time they let him go.

"We call witness 2." Juliet thought she would explode as Gus took the stand. His questions were much the same to Henry's. Only a few things changed based on Gus' role in the ordeal. When Gus finally stepped down Juliet sighed. One more witness then it was her turn. She had been in a lot of courtrooms to testify, but never over something like this. Having Lassiter testify before her always calmed her down. She acted proffessional when she was up there but felt like a child who was being repromanded.

"Detective Carlton Lassiter. You saw the footage of Mr. Shawn Spencer being attacked in the days leading up to your own attack. Do you recall being called out by the defendant?"

"Yes." Carlton nodded.

"And how was it you were called out?"

" I recieved a phone call at the station. From our anonymous tipline."

"Anonymous. Meaning?"

"We are not to know who calls us or prosecute them because of any tips given." Carlton sighed.

"So what did the call consist of?"

"I said, 'This is Lassiter.' and a distorted voice told me, ' I have the cavilian. If you want him alive you need to come out of the police department. Let's keep this between us.' And then I dropped the phone."

"Then What did you do?"

"I ran from the building alone and found a hooded figure out front. He was armed and so i unholstered my weapon."

"You have been know for excessive discharge of your weapon."

"I have."

"Why did you not discharge?"

"he was speaking to me."

"What did he say?"

"That he knew where to find Shawn Spencer. he actually referred to him as ' The Psychic '."

"So he did not Say he knew the location of Shawn Spencer?"

"No he did not."

"So this might or might not have been part of the ongoing investigation?"

"correct. I followed my gut to a dead end."

"Thank you. Defense rests." Juliet's breath caught in her chest.

"Would witness 4 come to the stand?" She hesitantly stood up and walked over to the stand. She didn't know what happened. She was in a daze. she went blank as she went through the swear and being seated and even the first question.

"Detective Juliet O'hara, Were you dating the victim, Shawn Spencer?"

"Yes."

"Were you having sex with the victim?" the suited man asked.

"Objection!" Was shouted across the courtroom. Juliet felt her face go hot.

"Detective, would you say your judgement was at all impared during this investigation?"

"No, it was not. I was clear in the head at all times."

"So seeing your biyfriend, uh, fiance." He nodded at her ring which she covered with her other hand," didn't rattle you at all. Make you feel defensless and scared?"

"Everyone gets scared." She smiled. he slammed his hand on the desk.

"Is that why you discharged your weapon on three people without hesitation, inclueding Defendant Harvester?"

"Yes. Each person that I discharged..." He interupted her with another slap to the desk. The Judge grunted.

"So you were scared and fired without a second thought?"

"I gave them warning."

"And what was your warning, Detective?"

"For Mr. Larry Harvester I said,' don't move' and he made to run at me. I shot his kneecap. then I ran after..." He interupted her again.

'Did you know this was Larry Harvester?"

"No, I did not."

"then how did you even know he was one of the ones needed to be shot?"

"I didn't. I gave him warning and he did not take that warning."

"So continue." The man smiled at her.

"then I ran after Jeff Harvester who had followed Shawn Spencer outside."

"Did you discharge on him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He was dead when I got out of the house."

"Then you proceeded to shoot Kelly Harvester?"

"No, I did not. I ran after him..."

"Right out of your shoes?"

"Yes. I was in heels so as I ran I kicked them off. I ran and shouted that he stop or i would shoot."

"Can you tell your exact words?"

"Stop! Stop or I will shoot!" She shouted, then blushed.

"What made you believe this was your suspect?"

"I had a prinout of his photo ID from school."

"Did you take this out to examine if this was the right kid and not just a kid running because he heard gunshots?"

"No I did not."The man gave a meaningful glance at the jury.

"Continue."

"Then he turned around and called me by name."

"Let me stop you there. I have a copy of your statement here. Can you read this section aloud for me." He handed her the paper and she recognised her handwriting.

"Certainly. ' As I held my gun Kelly Harvester complied by putting his hands up and turning to face me. I lowered my weapon and moved my finger off the trigger. As he turned he smiled and said,_Detective Juliet O'Hara. Been a very long time_, in a strange voice. I knew at this point he was Kelly Harvester who I had met years ago. I whispered his name, unsure of myself,he said, _Why yes, you remembered_. i informed him that I had to arrest him for the murder of his father, Jeff Harvester, then he took a step. A smile then spread across his face as he added, _Oh, and Leane Harvester,_ to my earlier comment. I informed him that he was only seven at the time of his mother's murder and it was not his fault. At this point he replied, _It was her own fault. She was a bitch."_

Juliet heard a collective gasp around the room. She looked up and the man in the suit motioned for her to continue.

"He had moved closer when I was not looking and I warned him to take a step back. he started to recite my report on the murder of his mother. He knew it in great detail and told me I had made a mistake of some sort. He talked fast and I did not catch all of what he said. To calm him I told him to stop talking and that he was delusional." She heard the man hit the desk again.

"You told Kelly Harvester that he was delusional."

" I did what I had to to calm down an angry teenager that was taller than myself and in a rage."

"So you believed you were in danger?"

"In some ways I did. He could have easily overtaken me , if i had et my guard down."

'And did you?"

"no, I did not."

"Read more."

Juliet nodded, frustrated now," Then he went into a story about his mother's death. He knew details that only the killer and the corroner would know. He explained how he had kicked his mother and when she hit back he stabbed her. He did mention abuse of both himself and his father. in his own words he said,_ I finally lost it. Tired of what she did to us, I took out a knife and stabbed her in the back. Over and over. I just kept stabbing and as she lay bleeding and begging me i started to kick her and it felt so good. Then we left. If Shawn Spencer_ _had left us alone no one would have known that I killed her. When he called me a coward then he revieled that mom had been unfaithful and that scum Erik was sent to jail for my beautiful work... I became angry and he was able to find us. We would be gone but no. I needed revenge for him finding us and ruining my life._ When he took another step I raised my weapon again."

"He stepped forward again?"

"Yes."

"Hadn't you already warned him not to take another step?"

"I had said to step back."

"So he did not know this last step was not what you wanted?"

"He did not until I said , Back up, Kelly, Last warning. I ahd barely understood what he said at the time but now it makes sense. He killed Lieane Harvester."

"Then what happened?"

"Kelly Harvester shouted,_Now, he is going to die thinking that he was the reason I died! _and took a step at me. I shot his knee and he jumped up at me. I stumbled back away from him and shot once more. He fell to the ground. I checked his pulse and stayed with him until another officer could take charge then I went to Shawn and his father."

"What happened then?"

"I proposed!" A loud, very welcome voice, belonging to Shawn Spencer, rang through the courtroom. Henry Spencer was wheeling him down the isle. She couldn't help but smile. He had bandages around his chest and arm, barely visible under his shirt but he was looking healthy, even sporting the black eye. Juliet caught a glimpse of Kelly. His face contorted in anger. He clenched and unclenched his fists. He was mad that Shawn Lived.. She felt nothing but joy.

"This is a courtroom. Who might you be?" The Judge asked.

"Shawn Spencer. Ready to testify."

"Defense rests." Then the judge motioned that Juliet was relieved, she jumped off the stand and went to hug Shawn. She sat in his lap on the wheelchair as he was wheeled forward.

"The State calls witness Shawn Spencer to the stand."


	10. Epilogue

They all stood in the courtroom, except Shawn. The judge sat down and they all followed. He shuffled some papers then started his speach, which was mostly lost on Juliet, sitting next to Shawn. He took her hand and smiled and she felt better.

"How does the Jury find the defendant?" The Jury read through minor charges first, most of which he was found innocent but then it came to the stuff Juliet wanted so bad.

"For conspiracy to murder, Guilty!" Juliet squeezed Shawn's hand," for the attempted Murder of Shawn Spencer, Psychic Detective and consultant for the SBPD, Guilty." She bounced in her seat and kissed Shawn on his unharmed cheek," And for the Murders of Lieane and Jeff Harvester, Guilty. "

Juliet busted out in tears and Shawn's face lit up. Suddenly Kelly lept up and oer the borders, into the crowd. He shoved past three women and jumped at Shawn.

"You need to Die! I shouled have killed you the first night!" He shouted. he grabbed Shawn's collar and drew his fist back. Juliet stood up and punched him in the face. She saw, with satisfaction, blood pouring from his nose as he stumbled back and was tackled by three officers.

"I love you, Jules." Shawn whispered. she smiled and sat down on his lap," That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen you do."

"And it's not the sexiest you'll see." She grinned and they kissed. Juliet pulled back and smiled," No more cases?" She asked quietly.

"Not a chance. Gus! Take me away!"

"I am not taking you anywhere." Gus grunted.

"You'll miss out on Taco Fries."

"Juliet, help me with his wheelchair."

**This was the funnest story to write. All your amazing comments kept Shawn alive. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I couldn't have the heart to kill Shawn off, _in this story! _Please Review and leave some parting comments and take a look around our store. Pretty sure you will find something for the whole family. Enjoy and Happy Reading.**


End file.
